Revenge of the Turkeys: Barragan's Stand
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: Another Espada   Fraccion Thanksgiving story! Halibel and Grimmjow run into some "old friends" while Barragan orders the Fraccion to prepare the best Thanksgiving ever. Too bad nothing goes as plans.


**Happy Holidays everyone. Now enjoy this silly Thanksgiving story. It's got action, laughs, and blah blee blah. Enjoy!  


* * *

**

Every Espada woke up knowing what day it was for Aizen had already taught them of the human holiday called Thanksgiving. They had celebrated it last year. Dare any of them admit it, it was actually fun binding with the Espada especially since they had never done it before Thanksgiving. It also made them realize just how fast the year went by for humans. It was stunning. But all of that aside, the real question was what was Lord Aizen going to have them do this year to celebrate?

Each of the Espada went out of their rooms to meet with Lord Aizen and ask him. Well, all except Grimmjow and Halibel. Halibel, perfectly aware of the day, had gone out into the desert of Hueco Mundo to relax. Yes, she had fun last year, but her job was stressful and nightmarish. She thought it would perhaps be more relaxing to just sit and meditate with her fellow Hollow. Grimmjow, on the other hand, just wanted some sparring. He went out into the desert to find some strong Hollows to do battle with.

Eight out of ten Espada sat in their respective seats in the meeting room. As usual, Aizen sat at the head of the table with a cup of apple cider in substitute for his routine tea. He gazed at the Espada with his small smile while they sat anxious and a little bit excited for his news.

"My fellow Espada," he started. "Today is Thanksgiving."

"We're aware Lord Aizen, "Nnoitra rolled his eyes. Aizen narrowed his eyes the littlest bit. Nnoitra shut his mouth and looked down at the table.

"I'm sure we all remember what took place last year." Aizen chuckled. "But this year, I will not force you into the holiday."

"What?" Every Espada was shocked. Aizen nodded at them.

"You are free to do as you wish."

"But…what will you do Lord Aizen?" Szayel asked, saddened by the news.

"Me? I will be doing what I do every day, plan to destroy Soul Society."

"Oh…" Szayel sighed. Seeing there was no more to be said, Aizen stood from the table and left with Tousen and Gin in tow. The Espada remained seated, sad and surprised. Barragan looked around at the sad faces of all the Espada as they rose one by one to leave. He hmphed to himself. He was the king of this place, and he couldn't let his followers be depressed. Barragan left hurriedly to find his six followers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Halibel sat on the top of a sand dune and began to meditate. She could feel her reiatsu joining as one with the power of the desert. She could feel the life of the dimensional plane of existence. She was at peace. She let out a sigh. What bliss. Then she heard a yell. As soon as she was down, she was up again searching for the source of the noise. What could cause such a ruckus? She had to seek it out with the help of her pesquisa.

The source of the noise was Grimmjow having a blast facing off against ten huge Hollows. The adrenaline rush was pure ecstasy to the blue-haired Espada. He jumped high into the air and unleashed a powerful cero into the core of one Hollow before jumping to the next and silencing it with a kick to the mask. Grimmjow landed on his feet, hands in pockets, with a laugh. How exciting. He was about to finish the rest off when a powerful cero defeated them all. Grimmjow looked to the source of the cero only to see Halibel. He frowned, but she didn't look too happy either.

"Grimmjow!" She yelled. "What the heck are you doing out here!"

"Fighting! What does it look like?" He snapped back.

"Well, you're search for adrenaline is disturbing my peace!"

"Peace shmeace. Go somewhere else."

"I outrank you Grimmjow. You should respect me." She growled.

"HA! Do _I_ get any respect!" He snarled. They stood glaring at each other. No doubt the showdown would turn into a fray of sorts until a loud noise pierced the air. Both Espada looked in the direction it had come from.

"What on Hueco Mundo was that?"

"Another opponent maybe?" Halibel mocked. Grimmjow growled at her but turned to the sound when it was joined by two more screeches.

"There's more."

"Congratulations, now you can really get an adrenaline kick…or a kick to the face. I'm fine with either." Halibel continued to tease.

"Shut up!" Grimmjow yelled.

**BRAAAAAAAAAWWWKKK**!

The screech was loud and unbearable. Grimmjow and Halibel covered their ears. Halibel looked to Grimmjow.

"Okay, we need to find the source of that noise and end them!"

"We finally agree." Grimmjow chuckled. Both used their sonido to get to the source faster. They reached the highest dune in all of Hueco Mundo. Again, the shrieks pierced the air and shook the ground.

"We're here. Let's go kick some Hollow ass." Grimmjow smiled. Halibel rolled her eyes and trudged up the hill and looked over. Her eyes widened, pulse paused, and heart raced. Sweat beaded on her face.

"G-Grimmjow…" She said.

"What? Are you scared? Oh! Oh! Trecera Espada is so big and bad but scared of a few Hollow?"

"No! Shh! Grimmjow! Look!" Halibel gulped. Grimmjow took her tone seriously and looked over the hill. His reaction was the same.

"Those are…" He stopped. It was too horrible. He was sure it couldn't be real and yet he was staring at it. He and Halibel looked at each other, both frightened. At the other side of the sand dune were thirty Hollows that resembled turkeys, the turkeys that had tried to kill them last year.

"I thought we ate them." Grimmjow whispered.

"I can't explain it either but that's them. Their eyes are red." She shuddered.

"We should sneak away before they see us."

Halibel nodded. They both very carefully and quietly went down the sand dune. They finally made it down and shared a low laugh.

"Man, could you imagine what would have happened if they had seen us?" Halibel asked.

"Well, me personally, I would have thrown you to them so I could get away." Grimmjow started to laugh manically while Halibel gave him a death glare. She grabbed his arm.

"Oh Grimmjow. That is _so_ funny. You know? You crack me up!" She picked up Grimmjow. "It's so funny Grimmjow. You should share that joke."

"Halibel…what are you doing? Calm down now."

"You're so freaking funny! You should have an audience!" Halibel chucked Grimmjow into the air and over the sand dune where the demon Hollow turkeys were. She waited. Seconds later, there was a shriek followed by Grimmjow's yell. Halibel chuckled to herself. Now that was funny.

* * *

Back at Las Noches, the mood hadn't changed any. Everyone was still going through the day sad and disappointed. Meanwhile Barragan was searching throughout the place for his followers. Where the heck could they have gone so fast? He grumbled under his breath about how incompetent his Fraccion were. He was about to just bring out his zanpakuto and smash down walls until they responded, but then he heard Charlotte Cuulhorne's obnoxious voice. He followed the sound. It led to the Fraccion break room. Oh were they were relaxing? Sure they wouldn't mind if he just…BAM! He kicked down the door. Not only was Barragan's Fraccion in there, all of the Espada's Fraccion was in there. They all looked at Barragan, scared. He glared at all of them.

"Servants." He growled. All six of his Fraccion stepped forward. All six bowed to their King, all six sweating and scared. Barragan took one step closer to them.

"Now, can anyone of you six tell me why I had to go on a wild goose chase to find you?" He grumbled.

"Uh…" All six looked away.

"I'm not hearing an answer." Barragan clenched his teeth.

"Er…I believe it was…us?" Choe Neng Poww said uneasily. Barragan nodded.

"And why is that I had to search for you? What is going on in here?"

The Fraccion looked at each other. Then they all pointed to Halibel's Fraccion, Mila-Rose, Apache, and Sun-Sun. All three looked away while whistling. Barragan glared at them.

"Talk."

Apache looked at him. "Hey! You can't treat us like servants! We don't answer to you!" Before Apache could continue her speech, Barragan's axe was in her face. She squeaked.

"What I meant to say was…"

"Okay Master Barragan, Halibel told us what you guys did last year so we wanted to do it too!" Mila-Rose said.

"They gathered us all up and started barking orders at us." Tesla sighed.

"Shut it lapdog!" Apache growled. Tesla turned around with his hands up. Verona and Lumina giggled crazily.

"SHADDUP!" Barragan yelled. Everyone's attention was on him. He sighed.

"Look, I'm the King around here okay?"

"What's that have to do with anything?" Di Roy asked.

"My subjects are miserable today, and I wanted to give them a Thanksgiving."

"_You_?" All of the Fraccion excluding the six said. Barragan hmphed.

"Yes me. Sure I don't have all of the Espada's real life skills, but I have what they don't, leadership qualities."

"How does that help?" Lilinette asked.

"Well. That's where you all come in." Barragan smiled. The Fraccion looked at each other, frowning and unsure because working with Barragan? Well, that was a little sketchy. Hell, they all knew it was suicide working with Barragan. They could tell just looking at his six Fraccion after a working day. But then again, they had no choice, they realized when looking again at the axe held gingerly in Barragan's muscular hand. Geez, it was going to be a long day.

Barragan didn't waste any time getting the Fraccion to work. He ordered his own Fraccion to be supervisors and Findor to keep an eye on the other Espada. The girls would be in charge of the cooking while Avirama watched over them. Tesla, Verona, and Lumina would go to the world of the living for decorations since Barragan didn't want to waste time making them. Poww and Nirrge with Grimmjow's Fraccion's help would put everything in its place in the Meeting Room while keeping everyone out, even Lord Aizen and the generals. Ggio bounced up and down in anticipation for his job.

"I have a special job for you Ggio." Barragan chuckled.

"Yes Your Majesty! What can I do? It is dangerous? Exciting? Will I have to fight?" Ggio's eyes shined.

"Maybe. We need more than one Espada helping out here. I want you to go find Grimmjow and Halibel. They know how to get turkeys."

"Wha-? Well, okay. I won't fail you, Your Majesty!" Ggio ran out of the door heading for Grimmjow's room. He knocked on the door once and then twice. There was no answer. He opened the door to see that the room was empty. He looked around.

"Oh great…now where do I go?" He put his hand on his head. He backtracked to the Break Room and found Illforte heading out with some plates. Ggio stopped him.

"Hey, Illforte. Do you know where Grimmjow is?"

"I think he mentioned something about going out." Illforte said. "Edorad! Did Grimmjow say where he was going?"

"He went to go fight Hollows!" Edorad called back. Ggio thanked them both and headed for the door. If he was lucky, perhaps they would both be out there. It would be convenient.

* * *

He was lucky. Grimmjow was still being bullied by the demon turkey Hollows while Halibel sat and watched.

"HALIBEL!" He yelled. "HALIBEL!"

Halibel said nothing to protect herself. She certainly wouldn't have those things coming after her! She enjoyed watching them go after Grimmjow. They pecked him wildly and crushed his body with their feet/claws. They screeched like banshees and even threw him through the air as if he was a beach ball. Halibel enjoyed the sight and laughed silently. Finally when he had had enough, they dropped Grimmjow roughly to the ground and walked off laughing. Grimmjow climbed shakily to the top of the dune.

"Oi…" He groaned.

"So…did you have fun?" Halibel crossed her arms.

"Well, I don't know. HEY TURKEYS! DID I HAVE FUN! BECAUSE YOU GUYS HIT LIKE LITTLE GIRLS!"

It only took seconds for the demon Hollow turkeys to turn around and charge at Grimmjow with lighting speed. Grimmjow got up and ran past Halibel. She looked at him and then back at the turkeys.

"Grimmjow!" She started running. Grimmjow laughed as they ran.

"Well Halibel, now you can have your adrenaline kick!"

"Oh I'm going to kick something!" Halibel growled.

"I'd run faster if I were you." Grimmjow sped up. Halibel used her sonido to get in front of him and ran faster. The turkeys screeched again and seemed to get faster.

"Halibel, doesn't this remind you of last year?"

"Unfortunately."

"I thought we had a good time avoiding the demon turkeys."

"Well, now they're demon _Hollow_ turkeys." Halibel said.

"Then we should treat them like Hollows."

"Remember the last time we used a cero on them?"

"They chased us…"

Halibel groaned loudly. The turkeys shrieked again at the two Espada. They could see the dome of Las Noches in the distance. Grimmjow looked at Halibel.

"Maybe we should lead them to Las Noches."

"What? For dinner?"

"We ate them once."

Halibel was quiet apart from her breathing. They really had no other option and they were sure the other Espada were getting ready for Thanksgiving. Why not provide the turkey? Lord Aizen would be happy with them too. Alright then. Halibel nodded to Grimmjow and they ran faster to lead the turkey to their fortress.

* * *

Ggio was just coming out of the fortress as Grimmjow and Halibel had made the scheme. He looked out at the vast desert and prepared to set out. There was nothing to lose.

"One giant step for Ggio Vega." He said taking his first step. The first step wasn't very far. He frowned. "I wish I was taller."

* * *

Inside of the fortress, Apache and Mila-Rose prepared stuffing for the turkey they still didn't have. Apache stuck a knife into the counter with a groan.

"Stupid Barragan and his stupid rules and stupid take over! We wanted our own Thanksgiving!"

"Yeah, we don't need the Espada to have a good time." Mila-Rose agreed.

Both females argued more about Barragan and the Espada. Sun-Sun, who was making the salad, finally spoke up.

"I was reading about this human holiday. It's a holiday to share with family. The Espada are part of our family."

Apache and Mila-Rose looked at her. She was right.

"Fine. Let's make it good then!"

"YEAH!" They got to work again. Avirama came around watching them.

"It smells good ladies."

"Why thank you." They said.

"Now if you don't mind…WORK FASTER BEFORE I BREAK YOUR NECKS!"

Apache picked Avirama up and threw him down into the table.

"_Now_ I'll get back to work."

Edorad and Illforte finally finished setting the table. Di Roy sighed and leaned on the table.

"Finally done. Let's celebrate."

"We don't celebrate yet Di Roy."

"Ugh. Fine then. What do we do now?"

"We stand guard to make sure no one tries to get in." Poww said.

Illforte, Di Roy, and Poww went outside to keep watch while the rest of Grimmjow's Fraccion sat down and talked.

* * *

Meanwhile in the World of the Living, Tesla, Verona, and Lumina trudged behind Charlotte. The three Fraccion covered their faces in humiliation from having to be with Charlotte. The leading Fraccion walked proudly while swinging his hips. Tesla clapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from vomiting. Charlotte turned around to face his comrades.

"Okay! Do you think these decorations will please His Majesty?"

"Uh…I guess?"

"Wonderful!" Charlotte giggled. Tesla looked at the ground, sick to his stomach. Verona and Lumina looked at each other.

"Home! Home! Home! Home!" They chattered together.

"The little uglies are right. We need to hurry home" Charlotte asked.

"Fall! Leaves! Plastic! Plastic! Food! Food! Orange!"

"Yeah those are the decorations we got." Tesla said. "Now we should hurry and open the Garganta. Right into the Break Room if possible."

"Oh you're so smart Tesla. Has anyone told you that?" Charlotte draped his arm over Tesla's shoulder. Tesla nearly lost it.

"P-please remove your hand. Please." Tesla whimpered. Charlotte winked at Tesla and then moved away. Tesla had to hold onto the street light to keep his balance. Verona and Lumina looked at Tesla and laughed at him.

"Let's hurry up and get home. PLEASE." He begged and prayed.

* * *

Ggio had found Halibel and Grimmjow, but he was starting to wish he hadn't. All three of them ran for their lives back towards the fortress. Ggio looked at Grimmjow.

"Master Grimmjow! How did this even happen?" He yelled.

"You can blame it all on Halibel!"

"I wasn't the one who got their attention again!" Halibel yelled back.

"Well, we'stuck their undivided attention now!" Ggio cried.

"I suggest we run faster!" Halibel said. And they did. They ran as fast as they could, and they were almost home free!

* * *

Inside Di Roy was getting impatient. Illforte and Poww were starting to get annoyed though Poww didn't show it as much as Illforte did. Di Roy made a popping sound yet again. Illforte was about to go over the edge. Poww bent down to Di Roy's level.

"Di Roy," Poww said. Di Roy looked at him. "Di Roy. It's come to my attention that you're a little bored."

"A little?" Illforte said under his breath.

"Yeah. I am kind of bored."

"_Kind of_?" Illforte said louder this time. Poww silenced him with a look.

"Why don't you and I go outside for a little bit? Maybe you can fight a Hollow."

"Sweet!" Di Roy jumped to his feet and allowed Poww to lead him to the exit. Illforte breathed a sigh of relief until he heard a crash followed by "NAKEEM!" There was just no winning and Illforte knew it.

Tesla ran through the Garganta that had opened outside. Charlotte followed him just as fast. Verona and Lumina hopped out to watch what would happen. Tesla sped up when Charlotte got closer.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled.

"No! I can be your Princess!"

"You make me want to vomit!"

"You don't mean that!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Funny! Funny! Funny!" The little uglies laughed.

Apache could hear the noise from inside the dome and marched out followed by Avirama yelling at her. Some of the Espada caught wind of their talk and decided to check out what was going on. Barragan saw the Fraccion leaving their posts and followed them. He was going to give them such an earful! He noticed the Espada following. Good. More people to chew the Fraccion out. The decorators saw the army headed for the door that led to the desert. Illforte followed and so did the rest of them. They went outside to see Tesla followed by Charlotte followed by Verona and Lumina. Szayel raised a brow.

"What is going on out here?" He asked.

"Beats me, but Tesla's got a boyfriend." Nnoitra teased. Tesla slid and crawled behind Nnoitra.

"Protect me!"

"No! Get back out there and entertain me!"

"Tesla!"

"Funny! Funny!"

"Shut up before I eat you!"

"_**That's our job!**_"

"You're disgusting!" Yammy said.

"You need inner peace Yammy. Let me show you how to meditate."

"Maybe you can show me so I can sleep without all this noise!"

"You're all so vulgar…"

"What's goin' on ou' here?" Gin asked?

"Shut up! Do you hear that?"

They all listened and heard nothing, but soon they all heard the thumping sound coming from the distance. They all faced the direction of the sound and saw a huge sand cloud coming their way.

"What in Aizen's name is that?" They yelled. The sand cloud got closer and closer until they could make out the figures of Halibel, Grimmjow, and Ggio.

"I think they're saying something."

"What?"

"Uh…evil demon Hollow turkeys. Huh?"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" They all yelled and gestured wildly, but it was too late. KAPOWIE BOOM HAH HAH!

* * *

Aizen looked up from his book, Taking Over the World and You, and looked left and right. He got up from his swivel chair and looked over his balcony. There was smoke coming from the entrance of Las Noches. What the heck happened? Aizen's first thought was to blame Gin or Szayel, but he decided it would be better to check it out for himself. He walked out of his room, down several hallways until he reached the entrance. He stopped at what he saw. What he saw was a pile-up of epic proportions that contained all of his Espada and all of his Fraccion and Gin and…what looked to be demon Hollow turkeys which each of them was chewing on happily though some of the people stuck in the pile-up were twisted in odd positions just to get their mouth on the turkey. Aizen didn't even know Yammy could be so flexible! Finally, the Espada and Fraccion and Gin saw him. And they smiled and said,

"Happy Thanksgiving Lord Aizen."

And all Aizen could say in return was, "Happy Thanksgiving."

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving Everyone :D**


End file.
